


[Podfic]  your lip gloss smile

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>She likes the way he kisses.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  your lip gloss smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your lip gloss smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479663) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Reader's notes and streaming for the unedited version of the podfic can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/23575.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/your%20lip%20gloss%20smile%20\(edited\).mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:02:54



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102510.zip) | **Size:** 5 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/your%20lip%20gloss%20smile%20\(edited\).mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
